The Death That Brought Them Together
by bucktooth22
Summary: Tony/Ziva, Gibbs/Abby, Deeks/Kensi Oneshot


Name: The Death That Brought Them Together

Summary: Tony/Ziva, Gibbs/Abby, Deeks/Kensi

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS LA

Tony nearly broke when he saw Ziva crying. He wanted to comfort her, to take care of her. He wanted to rock her back and forth while stroking her hair and whispering that everything would be okay. He felt bile and rage rise in the back of his throat. He needed to do something before he broke in two. He left, going to find the person or people who hurt Ziva. He was going to punish the people responsible for those that made _his_ Ziva cry. Those who broke Ziva, those who made her cry, those who killed her father, those who destroyed her happiness would suffer. Tony would find them, hunt them down, tie them up and present them to Ziva. He would present them to _his_ Ziva like a cat presenting a dead bird. He would give them to her and she would be happy and she wouldn't cry. Her tears would dry, no longer pooling around her. Her sobs would recede and her shaking would sooth. She would no longer have that broken, and empty. She would turn to him, Tony, and smile. She would smile at him and he would smile back and then she would raise her gun and fire. She would finish it and he would be there for her. Just the two of them. They would bury the body together in a forest and then walk back to civilization, back to the world where no one knew about what they had done together out there in that forest. Just the two of them against the world. Together forever, just the two of them at last.

Gibbs stood outside the operating room waiting for word. He was waiting to hear the news, had Vance joined the ranks of people like Gibbs, those who had lost wives? He had to be there to comfort his boss if that were the case. He also had to be there if she survived so he could feel the sense of relief wash over him that he missed out on in the case of his wife and daughter. Tony and Tim had also been waiting but not as unwaveringly. After hours Gibbs still had not moved. He heard Tony and Tim talking, knew it was about him but right now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now except the news waiting to be departed. Words yet to be said, tears waiting to be shed, laughter to get through. He still had to know so he didn't move, didn't talk, didn't do anything. He just waited with bated breath and anticipation until he heard her arrive. He felt her hand on his arm. He felt her try to comfort him through the grief he was suffering. Abby was always there for him when he needed someone. He knew her better than he knew himself. She was his everything and he was so immensely glad he had her with him right now. He turned to her, she smiled reassuringly, before letting go. He watched her leave, wished she had stayed just a little longer, missed her comforting presence, and dreaded what was still to come. He knew, and so did she, that this was something he would prefer to face on his own. This was something he had to do for himself. This was a demon he had to face for himself. He desperately wished she could help him. He wished she would never leave his side but she had a life of her own. She had things of her own to deal with. At least he knew she would be there for him at night when the two of them went to bed. He could hold her and she would run her fingers through his hair and everything would be fine. They could pretend that the world was alright and that nothing was wrong. They could just _be_.

They got the news of Vance's wife as Kensi and Deeks sat at their desks working on paperwork. They got texts telling them. Both emit a horrified gasp before looking to the other. Kensi had tears in her eyes and Deeks just looked stunned. Kensi got up slowly, carefully, as if not sure of what to do or how to move. She went over to Deeks and fell into him. He put his arms around her and held her tightly as she clung to him as her body shook with sobs. The unsaid question between them: _How could this happen?_ They sat together for a while.

"This just shows, death is everywhere." Kensi said darkly before she went to get up.

"Yeah so we should act while we still have the chance." Deeks said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He pushed his lips to hers and she just stood there in surprise. She didn't pull away and after a while even leaned into him. She began kissing back and put his arms around his neck. He laced his arms around her waist. The death of Director Vance's wife had brought them together.


End file.
